Dissapeared
by SirenTheSpazz
Summary: This is the story of what happens when VA meets Unwind. A combination of both characters and events from both novels the first chapter is dedicated to two of the VA charries also this is my first Story on here enjoy !


Day one ((Rose POV)):

Every day is a new day. Yet everyday is an old one. One filled with new hopes and a fresh start. Yet how could you possibly think that when you know all your body parts are wanted from every crazed person in this world besides you? How can you protect you and yourself and the people you love knowing there's nothing you can do to protect them. Or so you think. That's what went through my mind at this moment.

I lied awake in my bed, covers messed up and half of them on the floor. I laid in the center of it all wearing my bright blood red tank top and grey sweats shorts. I groaned and rolled over to my side glaring at my digital clock, the bright neon numbers glared reading 3:00am. I sighed sitting up frustrated I have had nightmares again I wondered if my other friends had problems like this. I got up stretched strolling over to my bedroom window looking outside. It was mid-November in Montana which I lived. Yet it was already snowing they had predicted it was one of those cold very cold winters. I hated that thought, so to keep my mind off other annoying ideas I grabbed my phone and sat on my window sill drawing on the cold window. I called my best friend Lissa to see if she was awake yet of course she wasn't. I received her annoying voicemail and groaned again in frustration. I threw the phone against the wall not caring if it broke.

Here in this place or world I call my life it completely sucks in my opion. Lately I have to say it sucked more than usual. I live currently with my best friend in a house her parents left her when they died. They died in a car accident along with her brother. She brought me back to life when I had died in that accident so were bonded now. I just thought how stupid I was since she is right in the room next to mine yet I had called her. I wondered if this day would be a little bit better then how they are usually but I know they probably aren't.

Lissa POV:

My eye brow pricked a bit with annoyance hearing my cell phone ring. I knew it was Rose calling since she always called me rather than walking over to my room. We have been friends ever since we were little so it wasn't hard predicting her at times. I frowned. I was working on charming a bracelet to give us disguises so it would help us when we run away. I didn't want to tell Rose that I was a Tithe. I was hoping she would have forgotten. Yet I know they were coming for me soon. For both of us. I know they would soon for me but not for her hopefully. She's an Unwind. Her mother made her one not too long ago. The reason she did this to me is a mystery, yet I wonder if it is also to Rose. I knew she hadn't taken the news well I hope she understands why I want to do this. Yet I know she will be up for this, she never did back down from anything so why would she accept this fate anyways?

Getting up from my desk I was sitting at I set the bracelets in a hidden drawer. I walked over to Roses room and knocked on the door gently. I hoped she wouldn't get mad, since she's not much of a morning person. She never has been. I smiled when she opened the door.

"Why did you call me again I told you after all to just walk over to my door and knock." I was wearing my pj's they were satin pink. I also wore my stupid duck slippers I've gotten from Rose ounce. I don't know why at al she gave it to me yet she just did it as a somewhat odd joke I suppose. Rose frowned swaying back to her seat. "Cause I told you I keep forgetting i'm still getting used to it."

I frowned propping myself against the door leaning against it, looking at her my hair a bit messy since I was only up for about since midnight. I wasn't used to this time schudele humans lived on but since Rose made me leave the academy for my own good it's been like that since. Rose simply rolled her eyes looking at me. "Why are you up Lissa? Isn't it a bit late? And don't avoid the question like you normally do at times." She looked at me dead in the eyes I hated when she was being nosy. I replied trying not to give her any leads to what I was doing. "And why are you up too? Why does it only matter if I were up?" She sat up from her slumped posture getting kind of annoyed probably by my question. "I'm just worried Lis after all it isn't really good for you not to get much sleep." I looked away feeling kind of guilty. I mean she's always been worried about me it's like she's my older sister and i'm the younger one. I could see her looked at me worriedly her eyes narrowed a bit. "What were you really doing how long have you been up?... Are you hiding something from me?" I sighed as she pressed on. "You know if you don't tell me Lissa i'll find out myself." I looked at her. "Rose i'm fine you don't need to worry so much! I only woke up and couldn't go back to sleep like you are obviously doing too." This time she was the one to stay silent she turned back to the window watching the window. Her dark brown messily silky hair in her face her dark brown eyes looking outside. I wish I could tell what went on in her head I muttered before walking out. "I hate this one way bond thing." I disappeared back into my room before she could remark to my comment.

And so I questioned myself. Did she finally figure out what was really going on? Is she still having problems getting over her news of her being an Unwind? Or was she having nightmares of being unwound. It's so confusing understanding what went on in that head of hers. Yet I felt bad thinking hoping this wouldn't be our last time we talk for as I fear one day I'll wake up and she'll be gone. Being taken to a harvest camp for god knows what will happen to her there. I fell asleep at my desk when I sat down entering my own room when I woke up I walked over to Roses room and saw she was gone. It was 5am now so I was wondering where the hell she went. That's then when I saw she had found all the documents I hid from her. They were plastered all over her desk laying in a mess her Unwind form sitting on the top along with mines stating I was a Tithe and the dates they would take us. I knelt on the ground burying my face in my hands crying. I was mad that I didn't tell her all I could feel was the grief setting down on my shoulders. Now the question was where was she?


End file.
